wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chory Pjoter: Wielka Jazda ep2
II klasa międzynazjum. Chory nadal żyje na całego. W sumie to nic się nie zmieniło. Dzieje się jedynie rzecz ważna dla całego państwa. Zmiana lidera. Madeon poszedł w las, a Gideon dostał władzę. Na lekcji ktośtam wbił na salę na krzywy ryj, żeby oznajmić to. Wbijało się na chaty, na szkoły, na sklepy, na kościoły, ogółem na budynki na krzywy ryj się wbijało. Typ wychodzi. Chory chwyta stół, bierze go na srodek sali, wystawia na nim krzesło, wchodzi na nie i otwiera piwo. Facetka chce go sprowadzić na ziemię, a w tle leci taki rap: Pierwszy alkohol Chory wypił w międzynazjum na lekcji, na stole, na krześle, przy facetce. Piwo ciemne mocne, 30%; cieszył się, że nowy lider w państwie jest. Pjoter zajebisty, kurwa, ziomal, przechuj, kurwa. Spotkałem go na melanżu w klubie z dziewczyną. Laska też zajebista, piją drina 0%. Zgadałem się z typem, teraz jest moim ziomem. Chory schodzi na glebę, odstawia krzesło, stół i wyrzuca flaszkę. Belfry się oczywiscie przyjebały. Musiał z nimi walczyć. Wzywali go. On musiał nauczyć się sztuki gaszenia ciętymi ripostami. Uczył się sam. Tu są pokazane sceny, jak przychodzi do pokoju nauczycielskiego/na świetlicę, gdzie przebywa wychowawca/do innych miejsc i w tle leci rap: Pierwsze teksty do belfrów Chory mówił w międzynazjum. Wzywano go po lekcjach, miał wyjebane, bo wiedział, jak zgasić, jak skosić, jak zdissować. To był, kurwa, ostry proziom, wielki, wykurwisty człowiek! Pjoter zajebisty, kurwa, ziomal, przechuj, kurwa. Spotkałem go na melanżu w klubie z dziewczyną. Laska też zajebista, piją drina 0%. Zgadałem się z typem, teraz jest moim ziomem. Koniec roku szkolnego. Nauczyciele go udupiają nieustannie, kurwa ich mać. Poszedł do dyry i nie, nie klęczał przed nią przez godzinę, tylko chciał jej zapłacić. W tle leci rapix: Pierwszy raz przekupywał Chory w międzynazjum. Dawał dyrze hajs, by go do następnej klasy przepuściła. Rok wcześniej klęczał przed nią, całował jej nogi. PRZECHUJ, PROHARDCORE Z JAJAMI, UCZCIE SIĘ OD NIEGO ''! Pjoter zajebisty, kurwa, ziomal, przechuj, kurwa. Spotkałem go na melanżu w klubie z dziewczyną. Laska też zajebista, piją drina 0%. Zgadałem się z typem, teraz jest moim ziomem. (refren x2) Po pół godziny dyra przyjmuje hajs. Było to 20k. Świadectwo z paskiem i ze stypendium o typowej wysokości 10k. W tle leci taki stara, dobra, typowa muza z rapu: * Przecieranie przez DJa płytami. * Taka typowa muza. * Beatbox czasami. Urywek z wakacji: Rapson leci: Może jeszcze broń znajdzie. Chuj go, kurwa, wie. Może zajara w małoliceum. Chuj go, kurwa, wie. Czy straci odwagę? Chuj go, kurwa, wie. Czy we wszystkim, kurwa, chuj go wie? '''Chuj go, kurwa, wie. XD.' Koniec urywka. Napisy końcowe. Leci rapixon: Tak, tak, to był wielki człowiek, pozazdrościć mu. Tak, tak, porządny facet, jakich kiedyś będzie mało, mało. Wyrywał lachony, uczył mnie i kilku innych. Ja też będę uczył tak, jak on uczył mnie. Pjoter zajebisty, kurwa, ziomal, przechuj, kurwa. Spotkałem go na melanżu w klubie z dziewczyną. Laska też zajebista, piją drina 0%. Zgadałem się z typem, teraz jest moim ziomem. Kategoria:Seriale